Plant Doll
by olivia-yuymaxwell
Summary: Once they are awaken, and took likings to a person they chose, they become so attached to that person. “ That's why Kanda Yuu has to take a responsibility, when a white-haired,cute looking plant doll was attached to him for some reasons.


**Plant Doll**

**Disclaimer : **Well I think for borrowing DGM while Hoshino-sensei on Hiatus and make it Officially "Yaoi" for Yullen but… *sigh* Let's say that everyone has their rights for having such dream, no?! ^^;

This story based from an Old manga by Yumiko Kawahara I once read, but I just took the based idea, so I wouldn't be similar with the original manga.

**Pairing :** Yullen

**Rating :** T for now, but It might be up later

**Warnings :** Yaoi, AU, Doll Allen, Kanda's Languages, & some OOC-ness

_**Summary**__ : " Each of this plant dolls is unique. Once they are awaken, and took likings to a person they chose, they become so attached to that person. "_

"_They would be wilted and died if that person won't take care of them. " _

_That's why Kanda Yuu has to accepted his fate that a white-haired, cute looking plant doll has attached him for some reasons, and he was force to take the responsibility to take care of that _

_Unique doll himself ._

This is my first DGM Fanfiction. I've never wrote Fanfiction for ages. I intend to write some yullen before, but it always failed because I don't have enough confidence to do it. I was afraid that I'll ruin my own favourite pairing in the end, but Yullen week is coming up, and I decided at least I'll give it a try because I LUV Yullen soo much :D

------------------------

Kanda Yuu has everything in his 19 years old life. He's young, handsome and rich, as he is the latest heir of "Tiedoll's Antique & Art Museum". It should be what most people called 'a perfect life', but then again Kanda Yuu is definitely not most people. With his antisocial behaviour, his colorfull mood swings that more unpredictable than the weather itself, and his Icy Glare that scares away all living creatures within his view range, he's definitely not the average usual guy. If there's one thing that he hates most right now, it's his life. Yes, Kanda Yuu hates his current life. He's the heir of well-known Art Museum but if he could chose, he would chose to be a professional Kendo Master than his current position.

Actually Tiedoll is not his real father. He was adopted along with two other boys named Marie & Daisha. It should have been Marie's duty to be the heir of Tiedolls museum instead of Kanda, but Marie got an accident that made him blind, so Tiedoll decided to take him to another country so he could get a better medication. While his second adoptive brother, Daisya has run away from home to pursue his soccer career, so now left Kanda to take all those responsibilities. He really wants to run away like Daisya did but that option seems impossible right now, so now he's just trying to bear with his life as far as he could.

That day was no different from the usual days. Kanda has just finished his meeting with some local governments and an artist that planned to held his Exhibition on Tiedoll's Museum. Kanda was about to lock the gate when suddenly the rain was pouring down. Kanda Frowned while looking up to the tiny droplets that showering him. It seemed like mocking him in Kanda's opinion. He just wrapped himself tighter in his black long coat and resuming to his way home. He walked calmly, seemed uncared with the rain that beginning to drenched his coat. But as the rain become heavier each minute, Kanda forced to curse his luck because he decided to walk instead riding his car this morning. He quickened his pace until he made it into the end of the block. Then he saw it. An odd looking shop in the corner of the alley. He could see dimmed light radiated from inside that shop, and the rain drops added some surreal effect into the sight in front of him. It gave Kanda some odd mixed up feeling. And before he realized it, he already stepped into the shop without thinking like being affected by some kind of magnetic pull. The door bell chimed upon his arrival. He was greeted by a gentleman dressed in expensive looking black suit with matching top hat. He was tall, with curly hair and a pair of piercing golden eyes. He welcomed Kanda with tiny smile and polite gestures.

"Welcome to the doll house, what can I do for you sir? "

Kanda froze, he has just noticed that a lot of figures surrounding them in that room. Some were laying on the sofa, some sat on the chairs, and some of others looked like they were took some nice nap on the bed across the room.

"They are plant dolls " said the man while stepped closer to him.

"Plant dolls? " Kanda asked while sweeping his eyes to make further inspections. It happened to be true like the man said. They were dolls. The Exquisite looking dolls that resembles human perfectly. Or may be too perfect to be true because not all human possessed such beauty like them. Kanda noticed that most of the dolls were girls, but there were some boy dolls as well. They were all so beautiful. Their skin were so pale, smooth like porcelain, their hair looked so perfect and silk like. Kanda was dumbfounded, he never seen this kind of dolls before, and it intrigued his interest.

"Do you find anything suits your taste so far?" asked the man again

" I'm Tyki Mikk , owner of this shop. "

"Nice to meet you Mister… "

"Kanda Yuu" answered Kanda shortly while shake his hand to the smiling man in front of him.

"Please take off your coat, you can hang it out there and make yourself comfortable, I'll serve some tea for you " Tyki instructed him and walked further into the room to prepare the tea for his guest.

Kanda sighed, hang his coat on the place the owned had told him before. He then sat on the old wooden chair with beautiful crafting & ornament. Not long Tyki back with a tray & tea set in his hands. He poured the tea for Kanda & himself with a manner of only an 'S-class' rating butler could manage.

"What so special about this doll anyway?" Kanda asked quietly while sipping at his tea. The tea was really good. It warmed him and gave him some calmly feeling.

"They are rare, exquisite products that each one of them has their own unique features. They are so delicate in their own ways. Like this one here…" Tyki grabbed a very delicate looking doll girl with long black hair and ruby lips. Her eyes are closed.

"This one called 'snow white' because of her features, but he's quite difficult to handle. She likes to sleep and…….." Kanda listened to Tyki briefly when his eyes caught something white, or could it be silver…from the corner of the room. He suddenly stood from his chair and made his way into the corner. There was a red curtain blocked Kanda's view, but he still saw that glimpses of white behind the curtain. Tyki stopped his speech and noticed where Kanda was heading to.

"Sir, may be it's better for not seeing that one there…." But Tyki's words stopped as he saw Kanda has reached the red curtain and revealed what's behind it.

Kanda stopped at his ministration, speechless. Here in front of him, there's another plant doll. It's a boy this time. He has small delicate frame, pale but so very smooth looking skin, with white silverish hair framing his chubby round face perfectly. His eyes were closed but he could see a red pentacle continued by red unique shaped line running over the doll's left eye.

Kanda's breath hitched. Never in his life, he saw something or someone that caught up his attention like this. That doll was just so breathtaking and there was something about the doll in front of him that gave some kind of sadness or melancholic auras he could sensed. Kanda had just about to ask Tyki about this particular doll but he cut him off with speaking.

"That one is an exception, not for sale…"

" He's actually an imperfect product that bought back here right after his former owner passed away…"

Kanda wanted to encounter Tyki about 'how could something like this would be called as imperfection', but suddenly something happened. Unexpectedly the doll opened his eyes, looked at Kanda and blinked.

"_Wait…Did the doll just blinked at me?!?!" _ shouted Kanda in his head.

The doll blinked once again, like confirmed Kanda's unspeakable question. Then he suddenly smiled at Kanda and reached his hand out to Kanda, like he wanted to be pulled by him.

"Oh My….not again" Tyki grumbled while reached out to the doll himself before Kanda has the chance to react.

The doll seemed struggling from Tyki's efforts to hold him back. After a few minutes of struggling moments Tyki finally let go his hold on the doll. He let out a long defeated breath.

"Alright, I give up! You can pick this one and take him with you." Said Tyki with defeated look on his face.

"WHAT….?! Who said I'll take that thing with me?!" Kanda encountered quickly

Tyki took the doll again gentler this time, he pull his hands and made him stood on his own two feet. The doll has slender body and apparently he was shorter than Kanda. Now when he was already opened his eyes, Kanda could see a pair of sparkling silver orbs that stared at him with innocent look on his face. Then suddenly the doll lunged himself at Kanda and glomped him. At that moment Kanda could do nothing but froze on his spot. No one dares to touch him, more likely to glomp him like that, with the exception of Tiedoll, being a sissy father he was in Kanda's opinion. Tiedoll would always gave Kanda those various kinds of 'family affections', but that was an old story when Kanda was still a defenseless underage kid, but now he's already 19, he would gladly pulled out his beloved sword, a family heirloom of him called 'Mugen' and threatened his adoptive father when Tiedoll was beginning all too emotional with those family affections crap that Kanda loathe so much.

He was snapped back into reality when he heard Tyki spoke to him.

" See…That's why you had to take the responsibility."

" Each of this plant dolls is unique. Once they are awaken, and took likings to a person they chose, they become so attached to that person. "

"They would be wilted and died if that person won't take care of them. "

Tyki explained to Kanda while scribbling some notes on the piece of paper.

" And his price would be this amount……….." Tyki revealed his scribbled notes to Kanda, which turned out to be some amount of money. 'A very..very large sum of money. Kanda's eyes almost bugged out when he saw how much that he should pay for the doll.

" What the hell…?!"

"You suddenly force me to take responsibility for this…this Moyashi?! And on the top of that, I have to pay that MUCH for him?!" Kanda roared at Tyki, while the doll still clung to his side.

Tyki only flashed his charming smile to Kanda's uproar.

"Of course it would cost that much, it's a rare and top quality product you had there, well…especially for that one,"

" That one u hold the is special, even though some people accused him to be an imperfection of his kind, but I could assure you, he has much more value than any other dolls I have here. "

"To tell you the truth, I don't intend to sell that one, but now that he has awakened and he seems quite fond of you, so I don't have any choice but to trust him at your care."

Kanda was silenced at the moment. He directed his glare onto 'the moyashi' that still clung tightly to him. But the doll only answered his death glare by looking back at him innocently and blinked his twin silver orbs at Kanda.

' Damn it! Kanda knew that someday he would regretted it, but he already made his decision.'

" Fine! I'll take this moyashi with me. "

" You can send me the bill tomorrow to this address, and you'll get your payment " Kanda snatched the pen and paper from Tyki and wrote down his address.

' well, that surely huge amount of sum he spent here, but Tiedoll is filth rich, and Kanda thought that it was quite fair to spoiled Tiedoll's money like that, since he has accepted his burden to be his heir and taken over the stupid museum, instead pursue his own dream to be a National Championship in Kendo. Kanda also thought that he's already kind enough to deal with Tiedoll's colleagues, his workers, or those stupid artists, in the place of Tiedoll's, despite Kanda's anti social behaviours. He already did too much for that old man, so it would be fair that he would take away something in return from the old man.

Kanda smirked to himself when he imagined Tiedoll's face when he noticed that quite loads of sum has stripped out from his bank account by the courtesy of his own beloved son.

" I'll take my leave now, what should I do to this moyashi ?" asked Kanda to the owner.

Tyki sighed once again, he felt a little sorry for that cute doll to have such temperamental new owner, but it was that doll's own fault to chose Kanda to be his owner for all people, so Tyki only hoped that the doll would be survived in Kanda's possession.

" His name is Allen Walker, his former owner gave that name to him.

You can call him Allen, not 'beansprout' …though I have to agree with you that name suits him in some ways…." Tyki said with somewhat amused smile on his face.

Tyki walked into the table and pulled out a small book from the drawer. He gave the book to Kanda.

"That book contains all information you'll need to maintain your doll. However, like I mentioned before Allen is special plant doll. He might conducts some unpredictable acts according to his past, so if something happens to him or you have any problems, you can come and ask me anytime. That's an after service I provide for you after you purchasing this doll." Tyki explained in a full of business like manners to Kanda.

"Che…Whatever "

Kanda walked to the place where he left his coat earlier. He slipped into his now already dried coat and stepped out from the odd shop, with Allen's trailing after him.

Kanda really didn't understands himself why he finally decided to take that doll with him. Moreover he couldn't imagine what kind of life he would shared with his moyashi doll…

**TBC ?**

A/N : Sorry if you find lots of mistakes like; bad grammars, spelling, errors, comas, etc.

I was forced to type this fic in hurry, because I still had loads of works ready to whipped me into a sheer exhaustion after this. And English is not my main language, so please bear me,ne?! ^___^;

Please Reviews and tell me what'd you think since this is my first DGM fic, if you guys don't like it, I won't continue it, because like I told you before I'm afraid that I'll ruin my own favourite pairing.

And VIVA YULLEN WEEK !! XD


End file.
